El Arquero Rojo Youjo Senki
by Meliodas el Dragon
Summary: Emiya Shirou,durante su vida solo conocía la rabia y arrepentimiento, siempre tubo el remordimiento de no poder salvar a todos,ya que siempre había personas a las cuales nunca pudo ayudar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzo. Sin embargo,el nunca imagino renacer en un mundo paralelo, el cual estaba plagado de sufrimiento,desesperación,odio, guerra y muerte por donde quiera.
1. Prologo

Hay individuos y entidades, que son afortunados en conocer algunos secretos de la creación. Pero solo pocos, son privilegiados en conocer, los secretos de la existencia. Aun que no lo creas, en este mismo momento hay una gran infinidad de mundos alternos, que coexisten entre si.

En algunas de estas realidades, hay individuos que se levantan, para luchar a favor del bien común, e ideales nobles. Y a la vez, estos pelean en contra de la opresión y las injusticias, que atormentan a sus mundos. Pero en cambio, otras realidades, no corren con la misma suerte. Incluso estas, no deberían existir. En estas realidades, solo puedes encontrar miedo, desesperación, dolor y sufrimiento. También pueden llegar a ser enfermas y retorcidas. Simplemente debes saber, que hay mundos, que son tan opuestos, y a la vez, otros son tan parecidos entre sí, que te tomaría toda una vida, encontrar una diferencia. Esta realidad, es una de las tantas e infinitas realidades, que se pueden contemplar, en el complejo e infinito multiverso de Youjo Senki. Pero un echo inesperado, lejos de toda comprensión y lógica, alteraría esta realidad,por un camino completamente diferente.

En el campo de batalla no hay lugar para la esperanza. Lo que espera es solo una fría desesperación y un pecado llamado "victoria", construido sobre el dolor de los vencidos. Todos esos que se han encontrado ahí han admitido de todo corazón la maldad, y el sinsentido de este acto llamado "guerra". Hasta que la gente no se arrepienta y lo considere como el tabú más destructivo, el infierno reaparecerá sin cesar en el mundo.

Matar a 1 para salvar a 10

Matar a 10 para salvar a 100

Matar a 100 para salvar a 1000 ...

Nunca había entendido la gran profundidad de las palabras de mi padre Kiritsugu, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, yo no deseo terminar traicionado por mis ideales, como el, o archer. Si algo he aprendido, es que la justicia existe, pero por lo general la ignoramos por que es cruel la mayor parte del tiempo. Ademas la justicia no es nada hermoso y noble, si no todo lo contrario.

Para salvar a alguien, primero esa persona debe estar en problemas. Cada deseo de ayudar en la salvación es un deseo de que haya alguien en peligro de condenación. Al final, la amarga verdad es que no se puede salvar a todos. Para tener éxito, otro debe fallar. Para que uno viva, otro debe morir. Si hay dos personas peleando, y ambas poseen un rifle todo terminara mal, para salvar a uno, el otro debe perder la vida.

Al final, para salvar a un país, otro tiene que ser devastado.

Durante su vida, Emiya Shirou solo conoció la rabia y el arrepentimiento, siempre tubo el remordimiento de no poder salvar a todos, ya que siempre hubo personas a las cuales nunca pudo ayudar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, el nunca imagino renacer en un mundo paralelo, el cual estaba plagado de sufrimiento, desesperación, odio, guerra y muerte por donde quiera.

No obstante, Shirou es incapaz de quedarse indiferente, ante la terrible realidad que lo rodea. Inesperadamente para el, con la ayuda de algunos aliados de su antiguo mundo, y con la ayuda de su adorable y temible hermana menor Tanya trataran de poner fin a esta guerra sin sentido, con el propósito de salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles. Para ser sincero las cosas no serán fáciles.

Si los seres humanos, somos seres creados a imagen y semejanza de los dioses. Y si a pesar de este echo, somos considerados defectuosos ante los ojos de los dioses. Esto no significa, ¿que los dioses son seres imperfectos?

En esta historia veras lo peor, y lo mejor de la humanidad.

Próximamente


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 Intervención.

40 años después de la gran guerra, 23 de junio de 1967, Estados Unificados, Washton oficinas de world today's news.

A pesar de que llevo 15 años viviendo en esta agradable nación, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi antigua patria, el cómo serían las cosas, si esta, no se hubiera involucrado en la gran guerra. Siendo sincero, no puedo comprender como esos políticos, y especialmente el Primer Ministro Churbull Marlborough, decidieron tomar esas pésimas decisiones, a costa de millones de vidas inocentes.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no fueron solamente las vidas de ciudadanos del reino aliado y sus colonias, si no también involucraron las vidas de los aliados, en esa terrible masacre sin sentido.

"Los políticos comienzan las guerras, y somos nosotros los jóvenes soldados los que sangramos, matamos y morimos, por su codicia y ambición." Fue una frase que se hizo bastante popular en aquel entonces, cuando las potencias de aquel tiempo, se rehusaban a firmar la paz con el imperio, el cual a pesar de ser el agredido, siempre se mantuvo abierto al dialogo, para poner fin a la guerra.

Al final, la mayoría de las naciones involucradas en la gran guerra, terminaron arruinadas económicamente, incluso los Estados Unificados terminaron en quiebra, y le tomo a su economía 23 años en recuperarse de la crisis. Algo que me parece irónico, es que los países que eran considerados niños pobres, por las grandes potencias de aquel entonces, fueron los que terminaron rescatando aquellas naciones de la ruina.

Sin duda la gran guerra marco un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad, y a su vez la gran guerra, aun en nuestros días posee muchos misterios que han sido cubiertos bajo profundos velos de secreto. No obstante, algo en mi interior me dice que uno de esos secretos, tiene algo que ver con la caída de mi amada patria.

Una vez cubrí aquel conflicto, como un periodista de guerra con las noticias mundiales de aquel entonces. Como mucha gente de mi generación, fui afectado directamente por la guerra, al ser un ciudadano del antiguo reino aliado. Por este motivo deseaba saber la verdad, no tenía la intención de juzgar, quería entender por qué los políticos, y la nobleza se vieron obligados a tomar varias políticas descabelladas, que en vez de ayudar al país, solo lo perjudicaban.

En compañía de algunos colegas, le propuse al editor de WTN realizar dos documentales. El primero trataría sobre la verdad de la gran guerra, y el segundo trataría acerca de la caída del Reino Aliado, y el nacimiento de la República Federal de Britania. Tenía la esperanza, de que el señor Benjamín aprobara los dos proyectos .

Estaba un poco distraído en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente, alguien me llamo. Señor Andrew, hola buen día, lo estaba buscando. El Señor Truman me dijo que lo quería ver en 20 minutos en su oficina. Hola Clara, buen día a ti también, ¿sabes para que me quiere ver el Director Truman?. Lo siento Señor Andrew, el Director Truman no me especifico el motivo, pero en 20 minutos lo averiguara.

Una vez que Clara la secretaria me dejo el mensaje, me sentí un poco nervioso. Siendo sincero, el motivo por el cual el Director Truman , es bien conocido, es debido a que cuando cita a alguien en su oficina, suele ser para despedirlo. O en el mejor de los casos, si esa persona tiene suerte, es promovida de puesto. Sin embargo, por lo general, 8 de cada 10 personas que entran en la Oficina del señor Truman, al día siguiente ya no se presentan a trabajar.

Por mi bien, espero que en mi caso sea la segunda opción, por que aún tengo que pagar la hipoteca de mi casa. Además, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, yo he dado todo de mí, en mi trabajo como corresponsal de la bolsa de valores, desde la fundación de esta compañía en los Estados Unificados.

Una vez, que paso el tiempo acordado. Me dirigí a la oficina del director Truman. Con cada paso que me acercaba, me sentía cada vez mas nervioso. No obstante, a la vez me pareció algo gracioso e irónico el sentimiento, debido a que no me sentía así desde la escuela primaria.

Hice a un lado los pensamientos negativos, y me centre en una actitud positiva, con la cual, le di una gran sonrisa a Clara la secretaria, la cual se encontraba al lado de la oficina del Gran Jefe. Posteriormente, la secretaria me dio la señal de pase, y llame a la puerta.

Puedo pasar señor, Soy Andrew, el corresponsal a cargo de cubrir la bolsa de valores referente a NASDAQ, tengo una cita con usted. Adelante, lo estaba esperando, señor Andrew.

Una vez que entre en la oficina, el Director Truman, me saludo cortésmente. Hola buen día, que le parece si de una vez vamos al grano, su editor me comento a cerca de un proyecto bastante ambicioso que tiene entre manos, debo admitir que estoy interesado en oír de que se trata.

Una hora después.

El Director Truman, me pidió que le explicara con detalle el proyecto acerca de los dos documentales que deseaba realizar.

Dependiendo de mi explicación y la planeación de mi propuesta, el director, financiaría completamente el proyecto, y no repararía en gastos para apoyar la investigación.

Siendo sincero, no esperaba tal propuesta, por lo cual estaba nervioso de arruinar esta oportunidad, al no poder convencer al señor Truman de financiar mi proyecto. Entonces, simplemente hable con el corazón. Le dije al director Truman, que no había momento en el cual no podía dejar de pensar en mi antigua patria. Que extrañaba los viejos días de gloria del reino aliado. Además, muchas personas que vivieron la guerra, querían como yo, conocer la verdad, debido a que la guerra mundial guardaba muchos misterios, que aun hoy en día, después de 40 años, había muchas cosas que no, nos han querido revelar.

Le dije también, que Creía que si investigaba los misterios de la gran guerra, con esto podría entender el porque se originó la guerra civil en mi antigua patria, ya que ese, es el segundo misterio que no puedo comprender todavía.

El por que, de repente, el Reino Aliado, se volvió un gobierno opresor de sus ciudadanos. Debido a que, aun hoy en día, no se ha dado una versión oficial, al motivo que orillo al parlamento, y a la corona, en volverse un gobierno tirano. Se han especulado varias cosas, tales como, que la corona y la nobleza en general, se volvieron locos tras perder las colonias del continente sur, y la Mancomunidad de nueva Australia, los cuales representaban una gran cantidad de ingresos.

Otro rumor decía, que los comunistas que escaparon de la Federación de Russy, se habían infiltrado en el gobierno, y deseaban conquistar nuestro país, con su ideología. Había otro rumor, que decía que el parlamento quería quitarle completamente, el poder y sus privilegios a la corona, y a la nobleza. Incluso recuerdo, que había otro rumor, que era completamente lo opuesto, que decía que la nobleza y la corona, querían abolir el parlamento, con lo cual deseaban tener poder absoluto en las decisiones del país.

Esos eran unos de los tantos rumores, que circulaban, pero nadie sabía cual de todos era verdad.

Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada de que la gran guerra es el origen, y tiene que ver con el colapso del reino aliado. Una vez que termine de expresar mis pensamientos al señor Truman, el me miro severamente. Debo admitir que su mirada me intimido bastante. Pensé que no le gusto mi respuesta, por lo cual estaba bastante nervioso .

Entonces el director, llamo a su intercomunicador. Clara, retén todas mis llamadas y reuniones. Nada más que una emergencia pasa hasta que yo diga lo contrario, y por favor, dile a mi esposa que no podre ir a comer a casa. Avísale, que la veré hasta la cena. Por cierto, dile al Gerente de publicidad que se contacte con el señor Brown, de Fate Enterprises.

El asunto a tratar tiene que ver con el contrato de un nuevo dispositivo relacionado con las telecomunicaciones, que saldrá a la venta en octubre de este año. Dile a Jennifer que haga todo lo posible para que Fate Enterprises nos conceda el contrato. Entendido.

Si, a la orden señor, contesto la secretaria. Posteriormente, el Director Truman, apago el intercomunicador. Y volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia mi persona. Sabe algo señor Andrew, usted no es el primero en pensar que la gran guerra esta relacionada con el desmoronamiento del gobierno del Reino Aliado. La pregunta es, hasta donde esta dispuesto a llegar, con tal de desentrañar aquellas respuestas, de las cuales nadie quiere hablar. Andrew, siendo sincero, yo le sugiero que lo piense dos veces, antes de involucrarse, en esta cacería de brujas. Me dijo el señor Truman. Se podía sentir una gran tensión en sus palabras como si tuviera la intención de hacerme desistir. Sin embargo, yo no me doblegue, y le contesté.

Precisamente por ese motivo señor, no sabemos nada. Hasta la fecha, nadie a querido dar ninguna respuesta, a cerca del gran cataclismo, los 3 días de tinieblas y el gran vórtice en el cielo. Todos los gobiernos, se han negado aceptar la existencia de esos acontecimientos. Todos ellos, están encubriendo algo.

En el mejor de los casos, simplemente se han limitado a decir, que eso sucesos, solo fueron exageraciones de la gente , y paranoia colectiva por simples fenómenos naturales.

Como usted debe saber, yo estuve ahí, cuando fui corresponsal de guerra, y al igual que muchas personas, se muy bien lo que vi. Y déjeme decirle que esos supuestos fenómenos naturales, no tenían nada de simple.

Le conteste en un tono molesto, al señor Truman. Inmediatamente, cuando me di cuenta de mi comportamiento, le pedí una disculpa a mi jefe. Lo siento, señor, me deje llevar, no volverá a pasar.

Después de esto, la expresión y la mirada del señor Truman se volvieron un poco más suaves, e inesperadamente saco una llave que tenía colgada en su cuello. Esta acción, me extraño bastante, tenía la curiosidad de preguntar para que era esa llave. No obstante. El señor Truman, hablo nuevamente.

Señor Andrew, dígame, que sabe a cerca de Michael Mackintosh Foot. Cuestiono mi jefe. La pregunta me sorprendió bastante. Entonces, respondí. Era una persona de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez justa. Fue un miembro del Parlamento del Reino Aliado, y secretario del Partido Laborista, además de ser mi primer editor, cuando comencé a trabajar en de world today's news. Era un buen hombre, es una lástima que falleciera en el incendio, del diario de WTN de Londimium.

Fue la respuesta que le di, al señor Truman. Posteriormente mi jefe, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada de su oficina. Pensé que la iba a cerrar con la llave. Para mi sorpresa, y asombro, el Director Truman, empezó a desmontar una tabla de la puerta. En esta, se podía apreciar, una especie de caja de metal bastante delgada.

Después coloco la llave en la ranura de la caja de metal, y saco una carpeta. La cual, posteriormente me ofreció, sin decirme una sola palabra. En esta carpeta, simplemente había fotografías, donde se podía observar el edificio en ruinas del antiguo diario de WTN. No obstante, hubo 5 fotografías que llamaron mi atención. Estas habían sido tomadas en lo que pude reconocer, como la oficina de mi primer editor Mackintosh. Pude distinguir este detalle, debido a que la oficina del difunto Michael Mackintosh, tenía un balcón, que daba una buena vista al Big Ben de Londimium. De repente, me congele al ver 4 fotografías en específico. Y lo entendí todo.

Por su expresión señor Andrew, creo que ya tiene una idea de lo que paso exactamente en ese incendio. Fue muy difícil, ejercer el periodismo en el Reino Aliado durante la guerra. Ya que no podías ir en contra de la corriente, al desmentir los grandes triunfos de las fuerzas armadas, al exponer los fracasos de los militares. Y todo empeoro, cuando termino la gran guerra.

Todos los que han querido encontrar la verdad, acabaron muriendo en circunstancias bastante extrañas. Da la casualidad, de que la mayoría fueron periodistas, o personas importantes allegadas a estos, en posiciones clave en el gobierno.

Asaltos, suicidios repentinos, atropellamientos misteriosos, fallas en los frenos de autos, y la lista sigue. Cuando vi las fotografías, que esta sosteniendo en sus manos. Al igual que usted, lo comprendí todo, e inmediatamente abandoné el país. Es difícil ignorar, esos proyectiles de bala cerca de un cuerpo calcinado, que curiosamente pertenecía al señor Michael . Si esto no es una señal de que algo anda mal, no se que lo es . Comento el el Señor Truman, con un tono Temeroso y lleno de frustración . Al escuchar todo ese relato, me quede sin palabras, honestamente, no sabía que responder.

Posteriormente, el señor Truman saco una botella de Whisky, y me sirvió un trago. Señor Andrew, quizás de momento no sabemos nada, a cerca de los misterios de la gran guerra. Sin embargo, Michael, una noche antes de morir, me revelo un secreto bastante inquietante, el cual, fue uno de los verdaderos motivos, que fracturaron los cimientos del Reino Aliado. Y esto trata, a cerca de que todos los miembros de la familia real, siempre fueron usurpadores, ocupando un lugar que nunca les perteneció.

Además la nobleza, siempre los encubrió. Si esta información es cierta. Esto explicaría muchas cosas, como por ejemplo. El por que la corona, y la nobleza, se vieron obligados a abandonar inmediatamente el país, para refugiarse en la confederación de Canadá. Y a su vez, también explicaría el por que hasta la fecha, no han hecho nada para recuperar la nación, entre otras cosas.

Me quede atónico, al escuchar esta revelación. Y sin darme cuenta, deje caer mi vaso de whisky. Pero,¿ como?. Pregunte. Eso, señor Andrew. Es lo que me estado preguntando los últimos 17 años.

El bastardo de Michael, nunca me dio detalles. No hay momento, en que no lo maldiga, y a la vez, le agradezca. Por que, de haber sido así. Es muy probable que no estuviera con vida, enfrente de usted en este momento. Señor Andrew, se lo voy a volver a repetir nuevamente, hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar. Si acepta, no hay vuelta atrás. Y si vamos hacer esto, lo vamos hacer bien.

59 años atrás.

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía apreciar. El tiempo parecía no tener sentido. Su mente, y recuerdos eran un caos. Un ideal ,que puede llevarte por un camino de contradicciones. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué son todos esos ruidos? Puedo escuchar un ritmo constante, y a la vez bastante familiar. ¿Es un corazón?. ¿Que es un corazón?, Puedo escuchar un llanto. Puedo sentir desesperación. Alguien está sufriendo. Ese alguien necesita ayuda. Ese alguien necesita ser salvado. Nunca está mal, poder ayudar a los demás.

1 de enero de 1909 Munster, al oeste del territorio Imperial. En una pequeña casa humilde, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor, y desesperación, de una joven chica pelirroja. Krimilda, empuja un poco mas, puedo ver la cabeza del bebe. No creo poder señora Tanya, duele mucho, duele como el infierno.

No creo poder lograrlo, creo que voy a morir. No digas eso chica, respira profundo como te dije. Ya puedo sostener al bebe. Has el último esfuerzo, a la cuenta de 3, empuja. 1, 2, y 3 empuja fuerte. De repente se hiso presente el llanto de un bebe. Felicidades Krimilda, es un niño. Permíteme limpiarlo, en un momento, te traigo a tu bebe para que lo conozcas. De momento descansa, debes estar agotada. Una vez que la mujer mayor, dejo la habitación con el bebe en sus brazos.

En el interior de esta, se podía a preciar a una joven chica de 16 años de edad, que se encontraba bastante exhausta, y a la vez bastante temerosa del mundo que la rodeaba. Debido a que no tenía a nadie, en el mundo que se preocupara por ella. Si no fuera por la gentil anciana que la acogió en su casa, no sabría qué sería de ella. Y ahora, era madre, como se suponía que saldría adelante con un bebe, si ni siquiera tenía un trabajo, y mucho menos un lugar donde vivir.

A la joven le daba pena, abusar de la amabilidad y la bondad de la señora Tanya. Posteriormente, la chica miro hacia la ventana, para contemplar la nieve, que estaba cayendo, por causa del invierno. Y esto, la hizo recordar bastantes cosas desafortunadas. Krimilda, era una joven pelirroja, bastante bonita ,a la cual, la vida no la había tratado bien.

Para empezar, su padre, murió cuando apenas tenía 3 años, a causa de la caída de un caballo. Su madre falleció unos años después, cuando cumplió apenas 12, a causa de tuberculosis. Y para su desgracia, o buena suerte, el padre de su hijo, pereció, a causa del derrumbe de una mina. No es que le doliera tanto su muerte, pero el tipo era un imbécil. Primero la enamoro, el bastardo le prometió el cielo, y las estrellas.

Y ella, como una tonta le creyó sus mentiras, y se entregó a él . Cuando Krimilda, le dijo felizmente a su novio, que estaba embarazada. El muy sínico, le dijo a Krimilda que era su problema, y que no estaba en sus planes ser padre. Esa respuesta, destrozó a la chica.

Ella suplico por comprensión, y apoyo, pero solo recibió insultos y golpes, por parte del padre de su hijo. Y para colmo, a los pocos meses después, perdió su trabajo de sirvienta, por causa del embarazo. Ya que la señora de la casa donde trabajaba, pensó que Krimilda, había tenido una aventura con su esposo, y la despidió sin reparos. La vida era muy injusta. Con el paso del tiempo, el dinero de Krimilda se agotó, al igual que su suerte de poder conseguir trabajo.

Ya que nadie quería contratar a una mujer embarazada. Este hecho la angustio bastante. En sus momentos más oscuros, ella sintió ira, por el padre de su hijo. Sintió ira, por su antigua jefa. Sintió ira, por sus padres, por dejarla sola en el mundo. Sintió ira, por dios, por permitir que pasaran estas cosas. Incluso sintió ira hacia ella misma, por ser una tonta al dejarse envolver.

Hubo una ocasión, en que se vio tentada en buscar a alguien, que le ayudara a interrumpir su embarazo. Sin embargo, desistió por que eso iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado. La joven chica, sin techo, y sin dinero, cayó en una profunda depresión, y desesperación, llegando al punto de tomar una pésima decisión, al tomar el camino fácil.

Una noche, durante su segundo mes de gestación Krimilda, trato de quitarse la vida, al tirarse de un precipicio. Ella sentía que su vida no valía nada. Además no habría nadie que la echara de menos. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de terminar con su vida, al final no pudo. De repente, algo en su interior la inundo, y la hizo desistir.

Fue un sentimiento reconfortable, lleno de comprensión, anhelo y esperanza. Y cuando se dio cuenta, de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, estallo en llanto. Como era posible que estuviera a punto de hacer algo tan estúpido, se reprochaba a si misma.

Para desconocimiento de Krimilda. Ella nunca se percato, que una persona la estaba observando desde lejos. Y esta persona estaba muy angustiada, por lo que la vio a punto de hacer.

Mientras la chica lloraba, sintió de repente, que alguien colocaba una mano reconfortable sobre su hombro.

Y al voltear. La persona le pregunto. Querida, ¿necesitas ayuda?. Y fue así, que Krimilda conoció a la señora Tanya, una gentil anciana de 67 años. Que no tuvo reparos en acoger a una desconocida como ella en su casa. En el poco tiempo que la joven chica convivió con la mujer mayor, pudo saber que la señora Tanya, había enviudado a penas hace 5 años.

Además la mujer, había tenido 2 hijos que habían sido soldados. Los cuales lamentablemente fallecieron en la guerra anterior de hace 19 años, cuando el Imperio entro en conflicto con la República de François, por disputas territoriales.

Sin duda la señora Tanya, había sido una gran compañía, y un gran apoyo para ella.

Entonces paso el tiempo, durante los últimos 7 meses de embarazo, algo que siempre Intrigo a Krimilda, fue el hecho de que todas las noches, ella soñaba con espadas y batallas. Aun que también había ocasiones en las cuales soñaba con lanzas, hachas, escudos y de más armas, que ella no sabía como se llamaban.

Siempre se preguntó por qué tenía esos extraños sueños. En la mayoría de estos, aparecían individuos que siempre lograban hacer grandes hazañas. Desde su perspectiva, podría decirse que eran héroes.

Sin embargo, en la mayoría de sus sueños, los héroes, siempre terminaban muriendo en situaciones trágicas.

Gracias a este hecho, junto con algunas conversaciones que tuvo con la señora Tanya acerca de sus sueños. Krimilda pudo identificar que algunos de esos extraños sueños, eran historias, o leyendas populares que había escuchado durante su infancia.

No obstante, algo que perturbaba mucho a Krimilda, fue el hecho, de que esto sueños, parecían bastante reales en ocasiones. Era casi, como si ella estuviera presente, y fuera testigo de cada Historia.

Como por ejemplo, en una ocasión, tuvo un sueño en donde aparecía un estandarte, y al lado de este, aparecía una joven chica, que podía escuchar los lamentos del señor.

Esta chica, tuvo una revelación del señor. La voz no contenía Gloria, ni victoria, ninguna obligación o sentido del propósito, solo contenía lamentos. Y la chica respondió a los lamentos, dejando a un lado su vida como una simple aldeana. Además de abandonar la alegría de amar a alguien, y ser amada de vuelta. Incluso sabiendo que no habría compensación alguna, ella siguió adelante.

Al final, hizo una diferencia, pero su hazaña no duro mucho. Fue capturada, y termino apedreada, y despreciada por la gente. Esta chica, en desesperación, suplicaba arduamente, para que se le otorgara una cruz. Para posteriormente, se le diera muerte, quemándole viva en una Hoguera. Este sueño Krimilda, lo pudo identificar como la historia de la Santa de Orleans, la santa patrona de la republica de François.

Incluso, pudo reconocer, otras Historias, como la de un paladín famoso que sirvió a un rey llamado Carlomagno, y la historia de un Cazador de Dragones, que siempre se preocupó por la gente. Ambos sueños, los reconoció, debido al nombre de las espadas, Durandal y balmung. De cierta manera Krimilda se sintió bastante conmovida por el segundo sueño. Ya que sus padres, le pusieron su nombre debido a la leyenda del Dragon Slayer, donde Krimilda era el nombre de la esposa de aquel héroe, que sacrifico su vida para evitar un conflicto que desembocaría en una guerra.

No obstante, hubo dos sueños que la dejaron bastante perpleja. De alguna manera sentía que estaban relacionados.

Uno de estos sueños era bastante similar, a una leyenda muy famosa relacionada con el Reino Aliado. Sin embargo, esta historia tenia diferencias con la leyenda que conocía. Este sueño relataba la historia de la caída de una chica, que logro sacar una espada de una piedra.

Al hacer esto, aquella joven renuncio a su feminidad, y a su felicidad personal, al convertirse en rey. "Los reyes no son personas". "Si poseen emociones humanas, no pueden proteger a las personas".

Así que la chica dejo de ser humana. Asesinó a su corazón, reprimió sus emociones. Y, despiadada llevo a cabo su labor para cumplir con el papel de rey que le fue otorgado. La chica hiso todo esto, con el fin de poder salvar a su país.

Durante su vida, aquella joven, pudo dirigir a su pueblo por un camino de prosperidad y paz. El tiempo paso, y las cosas cambiaron poco a poco para peor. Un día comenzó a correr por el castillo, el rumor de que "el rey no comprendía el corazón de las personas. Entre mas perfecta era como rey, mayor antipatía provocaba, y mas profundamente sola se quedaba.

Sus caballeros tampoco podían comprender lo que había en el corazón de la chica, que se había desecho de sus emociones por el bien de su nación. Eventualmente cierto caballero de renombre abandono al rey.

Los caballeros insatisfechos finalmente reunieron el valor. La presionaron con todos los problemas, acorralándola . Al final, según en palabras de ellos, era imposible que alguien sin emociones humanas gobernara a la gente.

Sin embargo, desde las sombras, la avaricia, la envidia, y la manipulación desencadenarían el colapso del reino, y el inicio de una guerra sangrienta. Con el paso del tiempo, la joven tuvo muchos obstáculos, y arrepentimientos, que la hicieron dudar de su decisión de convertirse en rey. Y en sus últimos días ,aquella chica, termino viendo como su país se derrumbaba, y como este era cubierto, por llanuras de sangre y cuerpos por donde quiera.

Al final, la chica termino llorando de arrepentimiento e impotencia, en una colina de espadas. Suplicando por una oportunidad de poder cambiar su destino. No obstante, ante toda lógica, y probabilidad las suplicas de la chica fueron escuchadas, por algo que Krimilda pudo contemplar como una especie de aparición divina de gran poder, que distorsionaba el cielo en un especie de vórtice.

El cual, de alguna manera absorbió a la chica en su interior en dos ocasiones. Sin embargo, en la segunda ocasión que la chica volvió, por extraño y por contradictorio que pueda sonar, la chica de cierta manera se podría decir, que acepto su destino y murió sin arrepentimientos.

Por otro lado, el segundo sueño. La dejo bastante confundida, ya que había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido.

Este sueño, iniciaba con un niño caminando entre un infierno de llamas, que devastaba todo a su alrededor. Se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas que se consumían en ese fuego infernal, los cuales le rogaban al niño por ayuda, pero este, los ignoraba. Posteriormente, el niño se desplomo, y parecía que iba a morir. Esa escena, aterro bastante a Krimilda.

Eran este tipo de detalles, los que provocaban en la joven, cierta incomodidad y temor, ya que todo lo que veía parecía demasiado real. En resumen, el niño fue salvado de ese infierno, por un hombre que estaba llorando y desesperado, por no poder salvar a nadie de esas terribles llamas. Cuando el hombre encontró al niño, el acudió a su ayuda. Krimilda, pudo apreciar, que aquel hombre coloco una extraña luz dorada, en el interior de aquel niño, la cual lo devolvió a la vida, y esto provoco que aquel hombre, reflejara una inmensa alegría, al poder salvar aquel niño.

No obstante, la acción de aquel hombre, encaminaría al niño, por un camino de contradicciones. Después de aquel suceso, el niño deseaba convertirse en un aliado de la justicia. Pasaron los años, y aquel niño creció, para convertirse en un joven que siempre buscaba ayudar a las personas.

El joven, se vio envuelto en varias situaciones extrañas que Krimilda, no pudo comprender. Incluso Krimilda pudo apreciar que aparecía la chica, que se había convertido en rey.

El sueño era demasiado confuso. Era como si ciertos acontecimientos se repitieran, pero divergían en diferentes caminos. Al final ese joven, se convirtió en un hombre, que viajo por el mundo, y a su vez, paso por muchas adversidades, con tal de poder ayudar a los demás.

Sin embargo, siempre hubo personas, a las cuales nunca pudo ayudar, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Krimilda, nunca pudo saber como termino la historia de ese sueño. Y este hecho, por alguna razón, la intrigo bastante. Siempre se preguntó, cual era el nombre de aquel hombre, y también se preguntaba si alguna vez, aquel hombre, pudo encontrar la felicidad, o murió trágicamente como los demás individuos de sus sueños.

No obstante, Krimilda, fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando la anciana, entro nuevamente en la habitación, con su bebe. La anciana se a cerco lentamente a la chica, y con mucho cuidado le entrego a su hijo en sus brazos.

Mira pequeño, ella es tu madre. Krimilda al sostener a su hijo, sintió algo bastante especial, que no se podía describir con palabras. Esta sensación, era casi, como si se detuviera el tiempo. Y esto se intensifico mas, cuando se encontró con la mirada de su bebe. Se perdió por unos instantes en esos ojos color miel, que casi se parecían al bronce. La mirada de la criatura, le trasmitió una gran fuerza y seguridad interior. Además de esperanza y un gran anhelo por la vida. Y sin darse cuenta, Krimilda empezó a derramar unas lagrimas, y comprendió que ya no estaba sola en este mundo.

Señora Tanya, muchas gracias por todo, no se como devolverle todo lo que a hecho por mí, y mi bebe. Usted no tenía la obligación de ayudarme, y aun así, no tuvo reparos en acoger a una desconocida como yo. Si hay algo que este en mis posibilidades, por favor pídamelo. Pregunto la chica con genuino agradecimiento. No tienes de que preocuparte querida. Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti. Discutamos de ese asunto, en otra ocasión. En este momento, lo mas importante, es tu hijo.

Ser madre no es cualquier cosa, no basta con traer a las creaturas al mundo. Ser madre, es una gran responsabilidad, y un arduo trabajo que nunca termina. Pero, ese es otro tema que tocaremos con mas detalle en otra ocasión. Por cierto, ya decidiste que nombre le pondrás al bebe. Pregunto la anciana, a la joven madre.

En ese instante, una palabra surgió repentinamente, en la mente de Krimilda. Su nombre será Shirou. Fue la respuesta de la joven. La mujer mayor, al escuchar el nombre, levantó una ceja en confusión. Espera ¿Shirou? ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?. No recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes. ¿Que paso con Roland, o Siegfried,? Me habías dicho, que si el bebe, era varón, le pondrías alguno de esos dos nombres.

Siendo Honesta, cualquiera de esos dos nombres sonaba muy bien. Además, detrás de cada nombre, hay una historia bastante interesante. Por ejemplo, Roland, según las historias se dice que fue un paladín que se enfrentó solo, contra un ejército de 100000 hombres. Aun que lo único que no me gusta de ese nombre, es que esta asociado con los François. En lo personal me gusta más el nombre de Siegfried, debido a la historia del Héroe desinteresado, que siempre ayudo a la gente. Incluso la leyenda dice, que logro derrotar a un dragón con su espada. Menciono la anciana, un poco esperanzada.

Señora Tanya, la verdad, no se cómo explicar esto. Pero de alguna manera, siento que ese nombre es el correcto para este pequeño. El cual, estoy segura que algún día, se convertirá en un gran hombre. Es algo que me dice el corazón. Respondió Krimilda, mientras sonría al bebe, y lo abrazaba con cariño.

Fin del capitulo.

Epilogo.

En un lugar desconocido, que se encuentra lejos del tiempo y del espacio. Se encontraban dos mujeres discutiendo acaloradamente. Eres una hipócrita, estuviste a punto de matar a esa pobre mujer con tus acciones. Siempre has criticado a las deidades, por entrometerse en el destino de las personas. Que te hace diferente a ellos. Además dime que te hace pensar que, "El", no se dará cuenta de esta intervención repentina. En el primer momento que el chico trace un arma de poder considerable, encenderá todas las alarmas en el reino de los dioses. Y se convertirá en una amenaza a eliminar, y más considerando su naturaleza de poder crear armas ilimitadas, que superan a muchas de sus reliquias y milagros.

No habrá servido de nada enviarlo a ese mundo, si morirá tempranamente. Adicionalmente, con esta acción que has hecho, los caminos divergen completamente, al enviar a esas dos personas adicionales. Es muy probable que Tanya, rencarne en otro lado, si es que la niña, se llega a llamar Tanya.

Volviendo al tema, el chico firmo un contrato con alguien mas, antes de que lo enviaras a ese mundo. Ese hecho, ¿no tendrá alguna repercusión en contra de nosotros? Recrimino una hermosa chica de cabello negro, a una bella rubia.

En mi defensa, no soy omnisciente, sigo siendo humano. En primer lugar, la chica por una extraña razón que aun no comprendo, la muy tonta se enamoro del minero. En vez de enamorarse del amable y gentil Boticario. Además, no estaba en mis planes que aquel sujeto fuera un imbécil, y una basura. Y mucho menos, que aquella chica casi termine con su vida. Incluso debo admitir que lo de la anciana fue inesperado, y gracias a su intervención, no tuve que hacer otra jugada.

Y respecto con el segundo punto. "El", no es completamente omnipotente y omnisciente. Administrar 7 mil millones de almas, no es una tarea fácil, supera por mucho su capacidad. Multiplica la cifra anterior, por los otros mundos que controla, y te darás cuenta, que las cosas estarán tranquilas por el momento.

Además, hice algunos arreglos para que ciertas acciones pasaran desapercibidas, y al mismo tiempo, también hice arreglos para que ciertas acciones sucedan, como debían pasar. Créame, no soy una tonta, por algo su esposo me contrato.

Y a cerca del último punto. Su esposo, señora Akame, negocio con una contraparte del chico denominado como shirou Emiya , para que se uniera a nuestras filas. En resumen, parte del contrato que hicimos con ese Shirou, consistía en que ayudáramos a sus contrapartes, y a las personas que ellos aprecian.

Debe saber que yo misma elabore ese contrato, y me reservo a dar detalles por motivos de confidencialidad.

De momento su esposo debe estar en negociaciones con la parte afectada con la cual, aquel señor Shirou, había firmado un contrato antes. respondió una bella mujer rubia, mientras deslizaba perezosamente su mano, en despreocupación.

A mi no me engañas, he leído tu expediente, y sé que tienes motivaciones personales en contra de "El", o al menos, en contra de una de sus contrapartes. Menciono la mujer identificada como la señora Akame.

No lo voy a negar. Debo admitir que tengo motivaciones personales en contra de esa auto proclamada deidad. Pero, se separar los rencores personales, del trabajo. No se confunda, lo que hecho, no va en contra del contrato establecido, con el otro Shirou. Al contrario, al shirou que se envió a ese mundo, se le esta brindando una nueva oportunidad de vida, lo que haga con ella, es su decisión, y en eso, yo no puedo interferir. Si me disculpa, ya es el final de mi jornada laboral. Me retiro, mi esposa, e hija me están esperando en casa. Menciono la mujer rubia, mientras tomaba un abrigo de un estante.

Fin.

Antes que nada, debo decir que he repasado los últimos 100 años de historia mundial, en los últimos 3 meses. Además de revisar el anime, manga y novelas de Youjo senki, y también he revisado algunos trabajos de la franquicia de Fate relacionados con el manga y animes. Por ese motivo, me he tardado mucho a la hora de desarrollar este fanfic, para saber por cual rumbo llevar esta Historia.

Al principio, debo admitir que este capítulo era mucho mas largo. Sin embargo, al final decidí omitír varias cosas, debido principalmente a que daban muchos Spoilers.

Y ya para finalizar. Simplemente deben saber, que en esta historia verán lo mejor, y lo peor que la humanidad puede dar.

El primer borrador de esta historia era un poco mas oscura, maldigo a "fate heaven's feel" por eso.

Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Adicionalmente, les agradecería mucho, si pudieran dejar opiniones y críticas constructivas. Antes que nada, recuerden que esta es mi historia, si no esta conforme con el desarrollo de esta, no esta obligado a seguirla. No me considero un gran escritor, simplemente soy un mortal que escribe, en sus ratos libres.

También me pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como Meliodas el Dragon

user/MeliodasElDragon7

Próxima actualización Naruto caballero de libra.


End file.
